Opposites attract
by ChocolateMelon
Summary: Jeff: A quiet, nature lover with a head full of conspiracy theories and a intense sugar addiction Nick: A quiet, nerd like type who enjoys hockey and has a strange connection to this mysterious blonde boy. They say opposites attract, and boy are they right. Short quick chapters. Grade 6 Niff.
1. A meeting

**A little story I created off the top of my head at 4 am. **

**If this sucks, its not my fault. Its the times fault.**

Jeffery Sterling had always been a bit of an odd ball. Demanding to see the principal on a daily basis, insisting that the potatoes the cafeteria served were contamination. Telling everyone to not repent our sins, for god was actually a government facility gathering all the information on every christian to use against them on judgement day.  
But I suppose thats what drew me to him the first day of grade 6.  
I had grown bored of the feeble minded children, who still believed in Santa Claus and rode electric green scooters that hurt my ears.  
Jeff seemed different, a little odd, I would give you that, but he didn't try to communicate or act cool. I liked that in a person.  
And that was what forced me, one recess, to stand from my perch on the bench and walk over to where the blonde lay, on the ground. He lay under a tree and stared silently at a group of bees hovering precariously near his head.  
I said his name 3 times before he even began to comprehend my existence.  
"Oh! Hi! I'm Jeffery! You're that new kid, right?" He said all at once, pushing himself off the ground to face me, even while sitting, he was nearly as tall as a standing me. My mum kept insisting that I'd be getting a growth spurt, but nothing so far.  
"Um, yes, I'm Nick, I was just wondering if you'd like to play ball?"  
"No thank you Nicolas."  
"Call me Nick."  
"No thank you Nicolas." he repeated, a smirk playing on his lips. Then his gaze got averted by a swarm of bees erupting from the nest, that became apparent to me once I stood from Jeff's position, "Oh oh." he whispered,  
"What?"  
"Bees."  
"I see that."  
"Do you happen to have lollipops?"  
"I- what?"  
"I happen to like lollipops. Whats with the questions?" Jeff answered, relaxing again and leaning back against the tree,  
"I'm.. not sure?"  
"Is that a statement or a question?" Jeff asked, rolling over and leaning his head on his hand,  
"statment."  
"Wrong!"  
"What?"  
"You made the last note go up, therefore it was a question. You're not sure whether you're not sure. You could be. Or you could not." Jeff said in a matter of fact voice.  
"Right." I said, confused.  
A silence fell over us for a moment, and during the few moments that seemed like seconds, I sat down, an inch or so away from the blonde, a smile playing on my lips and feeling happier then ever before.  
We spent the entire recess in silence. Not an awkward "Oh my god I can't wait for it to be over" kind of silence. More the "I wish I could sit here forever. Just me the strange boy to my left and the tree." kind of silence. I liked it. I liked him. I liked this.  
And then on perfect cue, 4 seconds before the bell rang. Jeff turned to me, his brown eyes sparkling, "Do you want to be friends?" he asked, in a shy little boy sort of way.  
Just before I had the time to utter out a single syllable, the bell rang.  
"Wow, no need to swear!" Jeff joked, tossing his hair behind me.  
I laughed and then, once I'd finished, looked at him, smiling, "I'd love to be friends with you Jeffery Sterling."  
"Well thats great Nicolas random-kid-I-met-15-minutes-ago!"  
I laughed. He laughed. We both laughed.  
I could tell this was going to be a friend ship that would last a life time.  
Maybe longer.

**I don't know about you, but I like crazy!Jeff. He amuses me. Well done 4 am brain.**


	2. A truth

**Hi and welcome to chapter 2! Where I offically stopped trying. Well actually, I stopped trying at chapter 1. Whatever. **

**Okay, well for one thing, thank you to the people who followed/favorited, it really helped to write more to see that people actually read it.**

**So thanks.**

**I don't own glee.**

Every day after they continued with this plan. Everyday, Nick would find Jeff sitting alone, staring at something, under the same tree, in the same corner of the same playground and everyday, even though other people would occasionally invite Nick to play with them, mostly assorted sports, which a week ago he would have loved to, but since he met Jeff he'd changed and he would join Jeff, instead. Sit with him under the branches of the tree and stare at the nature with him in complete silence.  
Nick knew nothing about Jeff, and Jeff knew nothing about anything, and they lived in harmony this way. They had no need to talk with one another. They had no need to know anything about eachother. They would slip, unseen into a metaphorical alternative universe, in which all that existed was Nick, Jeff and the tree.  
No one noticed the two boys during recess and they preferred it that way. Until one day, everything changed. What a clique.  
Recess Monday, Nick rushed out to the old oak tree, humming a song he'd heard on the radio earlier this morning.  
As usual he saw Jeff sitting against the tree staring at something in the distance. Even though it was a routine, it still sent excitement rushing through him to see Jeffs blonde hair against the bark of the tree.  
"Hi Jeff!" Nick whispered, settling down next to the other boy,  
"Nicolas." Jeff said, quietly, in way of greeting. Nodding his head like a bobble head doll, but not averting his gaze from the sky.  
Nick was used to it, as this is how Jeff would greet him daily.  
And then they both fell silent and lay there staring up into the sky.  
But something felt different. Something about the way that Jeff sat. Sort of on edge. He didn't seem his normal calm self and looked worried everytime a car pulled up.  
Nick thought it best not to question his best friend. Questions lead to getting to each other. Getting to know eachother lead to a 50/50 chance of being friends or enemies.  
That chance of being enemies was too high for Nick, so he said nothing.  
So they sat in silence. This one felt more awkward then the rest. Then a sound cut through his day dreams. A sniffling. It was coming from Jeff.  
"Jeff?" Nick asked, turning to face the boy, who he only now realized had tears pouring down his cheeks, "Whats wrong,"  
"Mummys going to let it happen, it can't happen, Nicolas, they can't take me, mummy doesn't know I know, I wasn't supposed to listen in, Nicolas what do I do." Jeff said between sobs,  
"What? Whats going on?" Nick asked, slightly surprised at how young Jeff seemed.  
"The men in white suits are going to take me to the hospital. They say I'm destructive and that I'm disturbing the peace, I'm not doing anything! Nicolas you can't let them take me."  
Nick froze as he realized what the sobbing boy was trying to say. His parents thought he was mental. He was going to a mental instituation. Jeff was leaving.  
"Oh Jeff, why?"  
"I don't know!" Jeff yelled, making a few kids playing nearby look up,  
"Do you want to run away with me?"  
"My mum would find us, she knows me." he started to sob harder, if such a thing was possible, and then the bell rang for the end of recess and Jeff stood and ran off and got lost in the crowd. Nick sat, staring in to the distance for a few more minutes. His mind racing.

**Yay for failure! :D**

**Okay whatever, so thanks for reading my second chapter of my second fic.**

**I love you all **

**and Reviews are beautiful same with favorites/follows. Not to fill my own bucket, but they keep me writing. **

**TBC**


	3. A beginning

**Guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites and follows! I wasn't going to write but when I saw that people actually, you know, read this, I needed to!**

**To jgslJG: I haven't actually thought about what Jeff "has". I like to imagine he's just immature and has a big imagination and that people regard that as insane. But he's not, not really. Thats what I'm trying to show in this story, that you may regard someone as crazy or weird, but you don't actually know them. Thanks for reading!**

**This one I actually tried on, which may improve or... unprove(?) the quality, but I couldn't not try after I saw that people actually read and/or liked this. **

**I love you all and I don't own any characters you recognize! **

I spent the rest of the day silent, pondering a solution to my problem.  
Not only would Jeff's life be ruined, but mine would be also. I could never see him again,and I would be alone in the world and lost without his silent comfort. We could run away together, but neither of us had money (I guessed this, as I've never actually asked Jeff). He could stay at my house (but for how long?). I couldn't think of a single way to prevent the inevitable from happening.  
When the bell rang for the end of the day I was glad.

I considered telling my mum, but as I have never mentioned Jeff before she would be:  
A) Suspicious  
and  
B) convinced that his mum knows best. (Which is incorrect, as his mum is not him, his mum doesn't know what he needs, but he does, so he knows best.)  
So I let it be, and kept my problem to myself.  
After around 4 hours of thinking and searching on the internet, I was about to give up when the phone rang.  
I thought about the phrase "Saved by the bell" as I went to pick it up,  
"Hello you've reached the Duval family, this is Nick." He said, twiddling a pen between his fingers, expecting it to be for his mum.  
He could see her hovering by the door, ready to swoop in and take the phone.  
"Nicolas?" a wavering voice whispered. The sound of a door closing carefully,  
"Jeff?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow and waving off his mum, who looked disappointed.  
"Where do you live?"  
"Why?"  
"Stop answering my questions with a question."  
"Oh, sorry, um 2832 Millison st."  
"Okay, thanks,"  
"How did you get my number?"  
"Phone book. There's only 2 Duvals in this city, didn't you know? Well three including you, and more including Roger Duvals family. But I knew you lived with your mum so I figured your mum was named Maura and not Roger."  
"I see," Nick said, vaguely impressed, "where are you?"  
"A block from your house."  
"What?"  
"I'm running away Nicolas, the only place I knew was your house. Therefore..." Jeff said, pausing for what Nick guessed to make a hand gesture that he would never see,  
"You know I can't see you right?"  
"Oh. Right. Did you say 2832?"  
"Yeah?"  
The doorbell rang and Nick hung up, "I got it mum!" he called as he ran downstairs. He pulled the door open and to his delight saw that it was in fact Jeff, who stood there, a hood covering his blonde hair and a cliche hobo bag (Handkerchief tied to a stick).  
"Hi!" Jeff said, walking inside the house and kicking off his boots,  
"Come on in!" Nick said, even though Jeff was clearly inside already, "why are you here?"  
"I'm running away. I don't want to go to that stupid stupid stupid idiot cave."  
"Idiot cave?" Nick repeated, it would have been amusing if Jeff didn't look close to tears.  
"Yes. Better then Mental Hospital. Don't you think?"  
"I guess?"  
"I guess too. I guess that my mum doesn't actually love me and she's sending me away. I guess your the best friend I have right now. I guess your the only friend I have right now." He stopped and looked sad, staring at his socked feet, "I guess I'm a failure."  
Nick was at a loss of words, and instead he reached out and patted Jeff on the back, "You're not."  
"I guess not." Jeff beamed, "do you have any juice?"

**Thanks for reading chapter 3!**

**If I'm making any character plot holes that make you want to shoot me I'm sorry. I know how annoying it is when someone has a good idea but can't write. **

**If you have compliants don't keep them to yourself! Review or PM me and I'll change in the next chapter!**

**TBC**


	4. I'm getting sick of thinking up titles

**I'm not over the fact that people actually read this. **

**Thank you all 3**

**And also 10 followers? On chapter 3? Thats legit 3.3333333333333333 for ever followers per chapter! You guys spoil me so!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**(After writing this I realize I seem sorta annoying and douchey, but I'm too lazy to change it.)**

"Nick! Who's there?" his mum called downstairs,  
"A friend." Nick replied, picking up Jeffs coat that the taller boy had thrown on the ground before rushing off to find juice.  
Nicks mum poked her head around the corner, "Whats his (Or hers) name?" she asked, wiping her hands on a cloth  
"Jeff."  
"Okay, um, where is he?"  
"The kitchen, I suppose."  
"I'm going to go interdouce myself to your kitchen-going friend," she smiled and walked to the kitchen,  
"Who are you and why are you in my castle?"  
"Oh hi! You must be Jeff, I'm..."  
"Maura Duval."  
"Oh, um call me Maura please."  
Nick laughed quietly and went up the stairs to greet Jeff, who was under the table with a whole carton of juice and his mum who was looking vaguely confused while leaning against the wall opposite the table.  
"Ah, Nicolas, there you are." Jeff smiled at him, "I found my new house."  
"Hey Jeff." Nick replied,  
"Nicolas, can you find me a glass, I find it nessecary for personal growth." Jeff said, waving his juice carton around,  
"Oh I'll get that for you." Nicks mum said, with a smile,  
"No, no, I don't want to impose on you Maura Duval."  
"Just call me Maura."  
"No thank you."  
Maura turned to Nick and raised her eyebrow slightly, and Nick nodded in response with a grin.  
"Are you staying for a sleepover Jeff?"  
"I was planning to stay around 2 years." Jeff said, matter-of-factly, his face expressionless.  
"Two years?" repeated Maura.  
"Yes. Is that alright?"  
"Um. Could I call your mother?"  
"Oh, um, no."  
Maura turned to face her son, "alright, well you boys have fun then."  
Jeff smiled and opened the juice carton and took a swig, while Maura left the room.  
"So, Jeff? Running away are we?"  
"We are, yes."  
"We?"  
"Don't you want to run away with me? I left this mourning and sent the day in a bookstore. I like books and books like me."  
"Um, Why do you need me to run away with you?"  
Jeff froze, and his smile slipped off, "because the world is a terrible scary place to not have a friend."  
"Am I your only friend?"  
"Well no, I have my computer, my television, my cat and my books. But your the only one capable of expressing feeling in a language I speak."  
"Oh." Nick stopped, thinking over the concept of only having one person to rely on in the world, "so are you sleeping over?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh. Okay."  
"Whats for dinner?  
"We already had dinner."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"No that is not acceptable,"  
"What?"  
"I gave you a long warning to provide food and shelter for me."  
"Um, about 10 minutes?"  
"Long enough, Nicolas, you're such a disapointment." Jeff shook his head and crawled deeper under the table,  
"I'm honestly not sure whether or not your joking."  
"Nicolas." Jeff said, reaching a hand out to feel for him, "I didn't chose the thug life, the thug life chose me. I want a glass."

**This is so far the worst chapter, and I apologize. I really love Jeff and like having him say amusing things.**

**Thanks for reading, loves!**

**TBC**


	5. An attempt

**Just a little chapter I whipped up at 3 am. I need to stop doing this.**

**Thanks so much for all the love! (You're making me a little uncomfortable, why are you actually enjoying this?)**

**But thanks anyways! I love you all!**

Nick felt a heavy weight on his chest,  
"Nicolas."  
"Mmm?"  
"Nicolas."  
"What?" he tried to open his eyes, but his vision was blurry.  
"Nicolas, nicolas, nicolas, nicolas, nicolas, nicolas," something brushed against Nicks face,  
"What, what, what, what?" Nick replied, trying to sit up, his eyes flying open.  
Jeff sat on his chest and frowned as soon as Nick opened his eyes, "That wasn't nearly as many as I said. You're supposed to match them up, for example, if I said Nicolas 6 times, then you'd say what 6 times. Its only logical."  
Nick groaned, and gently rubbed his forehead "What time is it?"  
"Its around 6," Jeff said with a smile  
"Why?" Nick asked, closing his eyes again, and slumped back again the pillow.  
"Because," Jeff took a deep breath, "thesuncirclesaroundtheeartha ndfromacertaintimetoacertain timeandletssaywesplittheworl dintoa24piecepieandwhilethes un..."  
"Jeff! Jeff! I know!"  
"You asked," the blonde said, shrugging,  
"I meant, why did you wake me up at 6?"  
"Bored." Jeff said, grinning, as he rolled off Nick, and lay beside him,  
Nick groaned, "Okay."  
"Okay, what?"  
"Lets go make breakfast."  
"Yes!"

"What do you want for breakfast, Jeff?" Nick asked, once they had progressed toward the kitchen.  
"Pizza."  
"For breakfast?"  
"Breakfast pizza."  
"How about some..."  
"Breakfast pizza? Okay, sounds good." Jeff smiled and reached in the cupboard for sauce.  
"Okay, you get started, Jeff, I'll go check if my mums awake."  
"Okay." Jeff replied, pulling 2 pitas out of the bag and spooned a dangerous amount of tomato sauce on both of them,  
Meanwhile, Nick ran up the stairs, two at a time.  
Upon reaching the second floor of the house, he knocked gently on his mums door, "Mum?"  
"Nick. Its 6."  
"I know, I know, I was checking if you were awake."  
"Is Jeff still here?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Okay. I'm going to sleep some more, night."  
Nick laughed quietly, turning to walk down the stairs,  
"Wait, Nick, does Jeffs parents know he's here?" Mum spoke up, from inside her room,  
"Um, honestly, I don't think so."  
"Huh." then she fell silent and starting to snore lightly,  
Then the smoke alarm went off, "Niiiicolas!" Jeff yelled up the stairs, "Nicolas, the pizza! Nicolas! Come quickly!"  
"Oh god." Nick sighed, running down the stairs,  
Jeff stood in the middle of the kitchen, wearing oven mitts, and holding a pan with two nearly pitch black circles on it.  
"Oh Jeff."  
"I think I burnt the pizza, Nick."  
Nick could barely keep from laughing, as he took in the whole scene, and realized just how funny it was.

"Hey, Jeff?" Nick asked, as he picked at his black breakfast pizza,  
"Yes?"  
"When are you planning to go home?"  
Jeff fell silent and suddenly seem to gain interest in the vase of flowers to his right,  
"Jeff?"  
"Never ever ever ever." Jeff whispered, "I don't like it there, I like it here."  
Nick sighed, "You can't stay here forever Jeff."  
"Why?"  
"Because..." Nick didn't have an answer for him,  
"So its decided! I'm your new room mate!" Jeff smiled and reached across the table to try to grab Nick, but instead hit the vase and made the entire contents spill on his pizza.

**Thanks for reading! I can't express my gratitude with words.**

**TBC**


End file.
